


Obstacles

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE WORK IS FROZEN, NO FURTHER UPDATES WILL TAKE PLACE<br/>There are days when ordinary business routine turns into a bloody mess in a local bank and you end up with a green-haired monster in your house that you just know can kill you in your sleep no matter how generous you were to them. Well, not everyone gets days like these but some certain people can be this unlucky…<br/>Mainly Snake/Gemini, but there will be more relationships at later dates. Planned R-18 for later also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary morning, huge rows of people moved on the streets, some of them were going to work; some of them were just… going. The only thing that could catch someone’s eye was certain man, who was breaking the atmosphere of coordination and calmness of the street. He was moving in the current of people, like trying to avoid being touched as he pressed his arms as close as possible to his body to avoid the contact with other people, not like it was possible anyway.

The man himself wasn’t anything to catch much attention, he wasn’t too tall, he wore a suit, like many people did, the only thing that made him different him was his hair. He had absolutely white hair, and it wasn’t painted or anything. He was proud, he had been told it was rare to have this, all people in his family had always been dark-haired and he was the only one of his kind. The hair was the thing other people had always recognized aside of two scars on his face. He wasn’t the last person in Osaka, and more, he was one of the first, thanks to his father, who owned some big business in Japan. 

So, the said man moved in the current of people, it wasn’t normal for him to go out alone and move by foot at all. And moving so close to other people wasn’t the best feeling for him either. That’s why he was especially happy to see his destination. His father had to go to Europe because of business issues, taking his car for some reason. He would normally use his own, but it wasn’t the case this time. 

Swiftly, he moved out of the pile of people and quickly slipped in the nearest bank. There were less people than outside, he sighed, he wasn’t used to big crowds, but since his father went to Europe he had to do his job. Just when approached the reception desk he heard a noise, coming from the entrance. He knew it all too well. He didn’t really react to screams of people, he didn’t really react when he heard that the bank is being robbed… well, he had to react when he heard a shot. Turning around he saw a man in a mask. “ _How boring_ ” he thought, he also noticed he was the only one standing, all the people who had been there before, either had run away or lay on the floor, looking at the masked man with fear, seeming absolutely terrified.

“Lay down, n-now!” the man in mask shouted, a bit too loud, making the white-haired man smirk. He sounded a bit nervous and he stuttered, looked like this kind of thing wasn’t usual for him. The white-haired man slowly descended, not breaking the eye contact. This must have given enough time for the bank workers to call the police. The masked man proceeded inside. As he pointed the gun at an employee, who started collecting money, the white-haired man heard a voice behind.

“Percentage of him getting away?” someone asked, the question was directed to him, because there was no one close to him but some other man he couldn’t see yet. too much movement could cost him life and in situation with a newbie there was a big percentage of that happening.

“I give zero,” He answered, looking at the robber, “He’s too slow, the police will arrive quickly and…”

He couldn’t continue, the said robber might have heard, he picked him up by the collar, he could swear he heard the fabric tear, the stranger then grabbed him by neck, not too hard, but it surely felt uncomfortable, and he felt the gun press against his earlobe… this wasn’t nice at all, he was even becoming a bit nervous.

“You talk too much, boy,” the masked man hissed, “If the police arrives, tell them I have a hostage.”

So, he was taken as a hostage, fine, but this wasn’t the most curious and weird part. The man, the one asking that question about percentage, stood up, pointing a gun at the robber. There were quite few things special about him, making him look completely out of place: first was his green hair, then his red eyes. He probably wore contact lenses but the color looked like it was natural. There was no way it could be, though.

“Maybe you need some help?” He asked, shrugging as he smirked egotistically, “Your money is ready, you could just run before you had even grabbed him. What’s the point in wasting your own precious time taking a hostage when you can flee?” The green haired man looked outside to see flashing lights, “That’s why you have zero procent of escaping though.”

It was too late to run, the police was just outside, waiting, not like there were any options for the poor robber anyway.

“What a rookie..!” The white-haired male hissed and felt the ‘rookie’s’ arm tighten around his throat. He had been robbed before, even in his house, and people could really work faster. It wasn’t a surprise for a man with wealth and status of his. he had no idea why he didn’t have a bodyguard though. He then noticed green-haired man starting to talk again… unfortunately, he couldn’t understand a word. It wasn’t Japanese, it wasn’t even English. Chinese? Korean? Who was this man? But more importantly, the masked man seemed to understand. Did they know each other? Not likely, well, it wasn’t that important. The tension was rising with the words the strange male was saying, the robber was replying in the same manner, but it was clear he was getting scared as he started trembling. Noticing that, the green-haired man approached him, the poisonous grin he had given earlier present on his face. The movement was quite dangerous, the robber was clearly freaked out and his gun pointed right at other’s right shoulder.

“Just remember, that we never miss. Be calm and give up~” the green-haired man whispered, smirking “And if you’ll shoot anyone here we’d shoot you, I don’t think your wife will be happy to find your dead body”. He lowered his own gun which he was holding in his right hand, the robber was silent, waiting for something and trembling just slightly.

The green-haired male then smashed him right in the face, not really caring not lo leave any bloody marks; the cracking of the mask could be heard as the robber fell down on the floor. The shot could be heard also, the masked man must have pulled the trigger, accidentally, or on purpose. The green-haired man fell with him, holding on his shoulder tightly as he hissed something. The only one who remained standing, was the white-haired man. He stared down blankly and reacted only when people in police uniforms flowed inside. He quickly descended in front of the injured man as he inspected him. The bullet got stuck in his shoulder, what had he been he thinking?!

“Damn… it hurts,” the stranger hissed, fighting the tears. “H-hold on,” the other said, completely ignoring the chaos that was going on around them, “I’m going to call the ambulance and they’ll take you to the hos-“

“ **Anyplace but hospital!** ” that stopped the white-haired man, who had actually taken his cell phone in hands… the sentence sounded more like a cry for mercy.

“But why?” There was a spark of confusion in his eyes for a moment. 

“I’ll go there only after my death, dead bodies don’t end up in jail, ya know?” It sounded legit, it didn’t seem that the green-haired man had the license to have a gun, and the other just felt that he wasn’t one of the best people in the world… but even bad people have to be helped sometimes, right?

“My house is going to become a bloody mess…” The white-haired man sighed, bringing a hand to his face.

 

Later that day they were in his apartaments. It took a bit of time for them to get there and the white-haired male had to pick up a taxi, not like people would react normally seeing someone bleeding on the street, naturally.

“And…. I’m done,” the white-haired man smiled, bandaging his new acquaintance’s shoulder, “Is it better now? The bone seems to be broken though… I can’t help this right now. It will take you a lot of time to recover but you will be alright.”

“It hurt a whole lot when you tried to pull out the bullet for goddamn ten minutes but it surely better now!” the acquaintance smiled back, though with a pit of poison and sarcasm in his tone, finally letting himself fall on the sofa he was eyeing for these ten minutes, he needed a bit of time to cool off, “Thanks for your help anyway, I think I’ll be going soon.”

“B-but you need to rest; you lost a big amount of… blood!” He was ready to smack himself for these words, of course the other needed some rest, but it wasn’t the best idea to keep a stranger so close to himself, and the said stranger was most probably some criminal, he looked like one though, that’s for sure. “Yeah, you can stay here for some time… I’ll be checking on you daily, okay?” He continued anyway, what was the point in taking the words you just said back?

“Oh really? It’s so nice of you.” The green-haired male said in sweet tone, he looked so happy the white-haired man could swear he saw a dog tail wag behind his back for a second, he could easily guess anyone would want to stay шт apartaments as luxurious as his for some time, “So, what’s your name? I’ll have to call you something, won’t I?”

“Gemini. Don’t ask why my mom named me this. My whole family is mad about stars and constellations. They even named my brother Castor.” Gemini said, taking a seat next to his acquaintance, “And you’re…”

“Call me Snake, it’s not like anyone knows my real name, I better not tell it for my own safety. Oh, so you’re THAT Gemini. I’ve heard about you, how’s your dad?” Snake gave that sweet smile again; he sure knew how to make faces. Instead of answering the question Gemini became paler; he did understand that poor scared robber now.

“A-are you one of them?” He asked, starting to stutter himself as he tried to move as far as possible from Snake “No need to answer that, I should have known looking at your left hand, what’s your position exactly?”

“Oyabun, the big boss~” Snake looked even sweeter now, his tone filled with so much sugar one would vomit from it, “Tell someone about this and you’re fucking dead~”

Gemini was white as a sheet of paper, looks like he had just let a monster into his house. Snake was a yakuza, and if he really was the one he said he was he had huge problems. Their gang was pretty big and well known in the city, which, of course, didn’t make things better. that could create problems not only for Gemini and Snake themselves but for his father and the company.

“Aw come on, I’m a nice guy, I won’t try to kill you or something, and we’re not half as bad as the media says!” It sounded more like “I want to try to kill you” to Gemini, but he forced himself to calm down, panic wouldn’t do any better, and he had already promised to keep him there, Gemini never broke promises. He just sighed, returning to his normal color. “Okay, you can stay here, but if you try to do something to me, you know what will happen…”

“It’s not like I intend to, I like you so far~” The green-haired male flashed another smile, making Gemini shudder this time, he was too sweet for a deadly gang leader and he was sure it was just a facade. Gemini sighed, “You better rest, Snake. I’ll bring you a pillow if you’re going to sleep here…” The day was promising to be entertaining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with a green-haired disaster is not bad except for when he calls your girlfriend a whore and manages to be right about that. Gemini gets heartbroken, then a bit drunk and things lead to other things. Like hangover for example.

Living with Snake wasn't as bad as Gemini thought at first. The green-haired man didn't take much space to live: he mostly lived on the couch, sometimes in the fridge (not literally) and in the toilet.  
  
First few days with him were very unnerving though, being not very trustful, Gemini expected him to crawl in his room with a knife or a gun at night, but he had never tried to cause any harm, Snake did swear a lot, though.  
  
So, living next to Snake wasn't bad at all, they didn't have any problems or so Gemini thought, well, that was until Gemini cooked a first meal for the two; they had to eat fast food for first two days, too preoccupied to cook. Snake was right-handed and thanks to his injury he couldn't move his right hand without it bringing considerable amounts of pain and it seemed like he couldn't hold the chopsticks normally with his left hand.  
  
"No seriously, I can't do that," Snake finally uttered after, like, ten minutes of fighting with chopsticks, frowning in defeat, "I'll die from hunger if you won't help me, Gemini.  _Feed me_." Gemini dropped his own chopsticks. Do what? Seriously?  
  
Come to think about it, Snake wasn't scary at all; he was even cute, even more when he pretended to be helpless… or that was what Gemini thought, again. So yeah, he fed him, after some small pointless argument; of course, he didn't want to look like he actually enjoyed helping someone. Snake was pretty cute though as he ate, for some reason he associated with a big dog in Gemini's mind at that point, not a snake. He watched Snake eat slowly, wondering what he had on his mind.  
  
After the dinner they sat on a couch together, Snake was watching news and Gemini was just thinking. He had a day-off so he didn't have to go to work; he had absolutely no idea what to do. Then the question he was thinking about for the full three days Snake had spent with him resurfaced. He had some questions for him, yes. Some things were bothering him; some were just curious things he wanted to ask and some were serious. He had two right now.  
  
"Um… Snake?" he said, more asked, not sure, making the green-haired man practically jump as he had been too preoccupied by the news on TV.  
  
"Yes?" Snake didn't actually expect Gemini to talk to him, it was too clear to him that he had some questions for him as it was clearly written on his face, just what exactly he wanted to ask? Snake hoped it wasn't something too serious or critical... Or private.  
  
"I just wanted to ask… why did you go in that bank? I mean, it's not safe for one like you to go into this kind of place, people know your face and all" Gemini thought that this question was necessary, it had been bugging him for a while as whilehe had few guesses, Snake's intentions still weren't clear, and he still didn't understand why Snake saved him. Snake was silent for a minute, thinking about the answer, and then he turned the TV off and turned his face to Gemini, giving his trademark smirk.  
  
"It's obvious, to take their money of course. But this guy in mask messed my schedule, I had to deal with him quickly to do other things I had planned. But I can't do anything at all now…" Snake looked at his bandaged shoulder and sighed, "I wonder if the guy's still alive." The last sentence worried Gemini a bit, of course the man could get killed for shooting a yakuza, but… it didn't seem likely that anyone of their gang was watching Snake there, yet the green-haired man certainly had a way to contact his gang Gemini didn't know about. Anyway, he had one more question for Snake.  
  
"Well, I should have expected this… Then, I wanted to ask one more." Gemini visibly blushed at his thoughts, he didn't really know why, it seemed like Snake didn't notice though. "Snake, do you have a girlfriend?" he went silent, looking straight at Snake's face, waiting for an answer, but reaction he got wasn't anything he expected. Snake suddenly started laughing… but then gave Gemini a look, that was practically saying "you're stupid".  
  
"I don't like girls, Gemini, they're bitches. You'll understand what I'm talking about sooner or later." It didn't look like Snake had any pleasing encounters with women, which actually sent Gemini's thoughts in a whole new direction. He wasn't sure if he liked them or not. The society had different opinions on the issue.  
"Boyfriend, then?" he asked, hoping to become invisible, he couldn't even guess what Snake's reaction would be, but to his surprise he answered in completely calm tone, so unlike his previous answer.  
  
"Did I say I was interested in men? You see, I don't need anyone, love isn't really my thing, but if I had to fuck someone I'd choose…" he went silent for a minute "Actually I have no idea, it doesn't really matter to me. I think sex is spicier with feelings, but I don't need them, so… think of me as of asexual." He then turned to Gemini and almost let out a laugh, the other was red as tomato. "I don't think we're meant to talk about sex here, judging by your looks… just how old are you?"  
  
"Nineteen, why?" Gemini was still red; he didn't usually approach this love/sex theme but the curiosity had got better of him that time. Snake let out another laugh; he was getting annoying for the first time in three days, seemingly mocking Gemini with his reactions.  
  
"So, you're still a boy, well, you don't look too mature, Take off this suit of yours and you'll be just a normal ki-"  
  
"Shut up, Snake, you're just twenty two, it's just three years more!" Nobody called Gemini a kid, he always considered himself to be a grown up, he could manage his father's business while he was away, he lived alone. Well, Snake did hurt his pride, though he didn't  _really_  show it.  
  
"Okay, cool down, I won't call you a kid. But I'm not like you, life taught me some good tricks. Maybe you're more grown up than you seem though, I don't know you well enough. Anyway, what about your girlfriend? I know you have one." Instead of talking Gemini pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and showed him a photo, Snake frowned at it, he knew the woman. She had light blue colored hair and blue eyes, "That is what I meant when telling that all women are bitches, I know who she is. She likes when men call her Splash and she takes lot of money for an hour." Snake looked away waving away for Gemini to take the phone, he looked disgusted, clearly, but Gemini didn't notice the look.  
  
Oh yes, he understood what Snake meant, and that made him more than a bit angry, clearly, that had to be some stupid joke! Gemini growled and Snake just sighed, bringing a hand to his face. He knew her; he didn't know her name, though.  
  
"Don't you dare to say that my girlfriend is a whore!" Gemini shook slightly, maybe from anger, maybe he was just shocked by Snake's sudden change in behavior as he clenched his hands into fists. He had been doing all the nice things for him, feeding him, checking on his injury every day, shit, he let him stay in his house, and after that he dared to frame someone so dear to him like that! Gemini even thought of marrying her in the closest future, looking how their relationship developed. Besides, she looked stunning and a rare man could look away so Gemini was pretty lucky to have her, he thought... Snake had been right about the nickname though and that was weird.  
  
"Gemini, I'm serious. I didn't have my personal time with her, but the rest of the "family" knows her pretty well, I watched them few times. I bet she's just after your dad's money." Snake didn't look very pleased either as he frowned at the other, it didn't seem that he was joking, but Gemini couldn't believe him so easily, he trusted her more than him, obviously. And thinking that his beloved one was into that.... That was unacceptable. "If you don't believe me, ask her yourself the next time you meet!" Snake had a point.  
  
Gemini stood up, shaking. He was all red, this time from anger, though he kept his position straight "Yes, I'm going to ask her, and after I dig out the truth your ass will be kicked out of here, you get it?!" He shouted angrily, making Snake roll his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, go on." Snake waved his hand at Gemini "Someone had to tell you the truth anyway, I hope you won't be so blind the next time you date someone. She's obviously a slut, you can tell by just looking at her!" After the last sentence Gemini silently turned around and exited his apartments, slamming the door loudly. Snake pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jeans pocket and went out to the balcony. He smoked, watching Gemini catch a taxi. "You're such a kid, Gemini..." He said quietly, letting the smoke escape with his breath, "Blind.... Immature..." Yet there was something about him Snake didn't quite understand.  
  
It had already been past midnight when Gemini returned, Snake hadn't fallen asleep, waiting. He packed all the things he had with him (though there weren't many), ready to move out. He didn't see Gemini when he entered the house, but he did hear him swear. When he entered the room Snake frowned, Gemini smelled of alcohol strongly, well, he expected that to happen for some reason. The white-haired man slowly proceeded into the room; he might had drunk pretty much, because he barely made it to the couch without falling. He sat, no, more like fell on it and began talking.  
  
"You know, you were right..." Gemini started, though Snake could barely make any sense out of his words, he was just mumbling something, "She really is a whore, how couldn't I see that?" Gemini was nearly crying as he let out few quiet sobs, looks like he loved her really much, well, it was better to know the truth, wasn't it? "I… I think I'll never be able to date a girl again, I understand what you meant now." Gemini looked away to hide his teary face.  
  
Snake let out a chuckle, Gemini leaned against his shoulder. "You're just heartbroken, boy. There's no need to take love out of your life completely if you have once got a bad date. You'll find yourself a new nice girl after a while, you'll-" He couldn't finish.  
  
"No, you don't understand, that's not what I mean..." Gemini lifted himself off Snake's shoulder and leaned against his whole body, their faces close "That's what I mean..." he whispered, before pushing his lips against Snake's. The green-haired man's eyes widened for a second, but he quickly closed them. He let himself push Gemini on his back, leaning on top of him as they continued kissing. He was bitter and tasted of alcohol, but Snake didn't mind too much. The green-haired man hissed lowly and broke the kiss as Gemini's hand squeezed his injured shoulder. He looked down at Gemini, who was staring up at him in return, their eyes locked, the white-haired male lowered his eyelids, soon, he closed them, he seemed to be waiting for something...  
  
"You must be kidding..." Snake muttered quietly before leaning back to his partner's face, and then he almost let out a laugh. Gemini fell asleep; right after he kissed him… he kissed him. Snake quickly stood up, it wasn't even right for him to let himself play that game, it could get worse if Gemini hadn't fallen asleep after all.   
  
So, a drunk sleeping man occupied Snake's only sleeping space. He didn't have much choice. Picking Gemini up awkwardly with only one hand and putting him over the shoulder, Snake carried Gemini to his room and then put him down on his bed. Giving him a short look he exited the bedroom and went to his couch. Looks like he wasn't going to go anywhere from here, he was right after all. That was what he thought, lying down and closing his eyes.  
  
They had a breakfast together as usual; Gemini fed Snake, though he missed few times. In general, the white-haired man didn't look too good, his hair was uncombed and he had black circles under his eyes.  
  
"I bet your head hurts like hell." Snake muttered after another miss, starting to grin, though a bit annoyed by the fact the chopsticks were poking in his cheek, Gemini frowned "Oh shut up, it sure does..." he went silent, seeming to be thinking "Say did I do anything stupid after I had returned last night?"  
  
Snake choked, Gemini didn't remember last night, what he couldn't say about himself, he remembered everything to the smallest detail, which wasn't quite right. "Well," he started "You returned, drunk as fuck, vomited on the floor and fell asleep on the couch. I had to carry you in your room. I hope you didn't repeat there too." That was Gemini's time to choke; he looked at the floor suspiciously "Don't tell me I really did that..."  
  
"Of course you didn't. You didn't do anything weird at all, you just fell asleep as soon as you ass made a contact with my sleeping place." Snake smiled, it was better for Gemini not to know the truth. It just wasn't the best idea to tell him he kissed a man and Snake allowed that to happen.  
  
After an hour or so Gemini was getting ready for work, he combed his hair and dressed in another suit; the old one smelled of alcohol and didn't look appropriate in general, stained in few places and even ripped. He looked almost perfect, only those circles under his eyes were ruining the atmosphere. But that's what tone cream had been made for.  
  
"I hope everything will be okay, just remember that she isn't the last one." Snake said when Gemini was quitting the house, the white haired man smiled and nodded, closing the door. Snake sighed, the last night didn't want to go out of his mind, something was really wrong with him…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day Snake finally gets bored staying indoors and convinces Gemini to take him out to a restaurant (actually he just wants to get drunk) which leads to them being spied on by one of Snake’s foes. Shit gets serious later when Gemini wakes up to hear that Snake is not alone in the living room.

What day was it? How much time had he spent here? Snake had lost the count of time. His arm still wasn’t getting better, shoulder hurting from any small movement. Gemini was at work all the time, sometimes he stayed out on work at night, leaving Snake completely alone. He couldn’t complain though, knowing how important the job was to Gemini and his family. The time was going slower and slower for Snake each day he spent inside the flat, eventually making him get sick of it. A person like him couldn’t spend much time locked inside. He needed fresh air. It wasn’t hard to feel that he was becoming depressed too as he started smoking more and being nice to Gemini less.

At one of their usual evenings together Snake realized he couldn’t take it anymore. As they were sitting at the couch together, Gemini watching TV and Snake mostly just listening, the green-haired male turned to the other, trying to smile, “Hey Gemini, you have a day off tomorrow, right?” he narrowed his eyes slightly, hoping he was right, Gemini nodded, “Yep, I would finally be able to rest! Is there something you wanted?” He smiled sweetly, obviously being in better mood than Snake.

“Say… Do you think we could go out? Go eat something, have few drinks… I’m getting sick of being here, I need some night air and fun, being indoors for long makes me sick.” Snake smiled cheerfully, “You aren’t planning to keep me in here the whole time my arm heals, are you? That could take months.” Gemini didn’t look happy to hear the suggestion though; he shook his head and turned the TV off, no longer interested in watching the news, “I don’t think so… You know it’s dangerous, what if people would see us together and recognize you? That might get us in trouble.” He had a point, but it wasn’t enough to stop Snake’s craving for fresh air and apparently alcohol, yes, he definitely wanted to get drunk too. Not too much though, not as much as Gemini did that time. The memory even made the green-haired man chuckle a bit, albeit nervously, “Oh come on Gemini! Just one night. I can wear one of your suits to hide the tattoo and do something about my hair, I’m not the only one who has this color, it’s pretty popular.” Snake grinned, “I’ll pretend I’m your new bodyguard or somethin’! People will buy it.”

Gemini hesitated for a bit, but that big dog look Snake gave him had him growl as he rolled his eyes, “Alright alright… But I’m not going to pay for your ass if you’re after my money, Snake.” He glared, that only had the green-haired male laughing, “I have my own cash, Gemini. I hope you remember who I am, I’m not some homeless man without a penny in his pocket.” Snake stood up, “I’ll go get a suit then, no need to help me. By the way I know a good restaurant you might like.” The last sentence was barely heard by Gemini as Snake left to his bedroom without even asking for permission, well, there were his manners… or lack of them. The green haired man came out in some minutes; he wore a simple black suit without a tie. It looked like it was a bit tight on him as he was slightly bigger and taller than Gemini but he didn’t care enough to complain, just wanting to go outside already. God knew how he managed to put his injured arm into the sleeve though. Gemini eyed him for a moment and stood up from the couch to go and pick up glasses from one of the cabinets, he put them on Snake’s nose, “Here, something to help your ugly face.” It seemed like the glasses were there just for fashion reasons as they didn’t do anything to Snake’s eyesight. He fixed them a bit and walked to look at himself into the mirror. Well didn’t he look flawless? Not like he hadn’t been flawless before but it looked like formal clothes were his thing. Glasses seemed to be a bit out of place to him though, but if Gemini thought it would be better, Snake wasn’t going to protest. After a bit of hair-combing and other preparations, the two finally exited Gemini’s apartments and used the elevator to go down the large building the younger male lived in. Once outside, Snake took a deep breath, feeling the night air feel his lungs, what could probably be better than finally being outside? He could feel his mood rise already, just slightly. “Alright, let’s go, I’ll show you the place. I’m sure someone with your status would like it. You know I don’t hang around cheap cafes.” Snake grabbed Gemini’s hand as he pulled him to go through the street, soon crossing it to walk to the nearest bus stop. Gemini, despite feeling uncomfortable with his hand in Snake’s, their fingers intertwined, followed him without a word. He couldn’t imagine Snake knowing any good restaurants though. In his mind it was a place with good interior, maybe good food but most probably suspicious people, one mafia and bad guys would usually gather into. Though it was most probably just a stereotype and he knew that. He decided to ask anyway, “Hey… Do you usually go there with your… family? Are there many like you?” He looked away, hoping he didn’t offend Snake, who, however, just laughed and patted his shoulder, “Don’t worry boy. I go there alone. It’s just a normal restaurant. There are other places for us to gather. Less public, no one wants to get caught or somethin’. ” The green-haired male snickered. Some people stared at them weirdly as they stood on the bus stop holding hands so Gemini shook Snake’s hand off, “…People are looking.” He honestly hoped they didn’t stare at Snake, it could mean bad things. The green-haired man didn’t reply.

The two boarded a bus once it approached and sat together in the end of it, Gemini looking around all the time to understand if people were still staring or not. It only had Snake chuckled again, “Relax boy, no one’s looking.” He fixed the glasses on his nose as they were dragging down all the time, which was bugging him a bit, but he didn’t say anything, he’d wear them just for one evening, for Gemini. They were mostly silent all the way to their stop, exchanging few lazy words at occasion. Snake was too excited to be outside to focus, Gemini was too nervous with him and somehow this excitement only made him more tensed. He hoped there weren’t many people in the restaurant as the expensive ones weren’t usually very crowded. The white-haired man was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t notice when Snake grabbed his hand again and dragged him out of the bus. His eyes widened upon the sight of where Snake brought him, “Um… Are you sure they’d let us in here?” They were standing in front of one the most expensive and luxurious restaurants in the city. Come to think of it, Gemini had never tried to go there, he didn’t think he could get in without his father and he had never bothered to ask him. Snake just chuckled again, the chuckle starting to piss Gemini off, was he doing that on purpose? The white-haired male shook Snake’s hand off his again and pushed him to the entrance, resisting the urge to kick him while he was still behind him. Snake walked to the guard in front of the entrance, making Gemini flinch as he thought of the worst outcomes possible as they talked. However the guard stepped aside, opening the doors for him, Snake turned to Gemini and waved for him to follow as he disappeared inside. Still a bit dumbfounded, the white-haired male followed.

He found Snake at one of the furthest tables in the end of the restaurant.  As he walked to him he checked around, noticing at there were surprisingly few people for an hour like this. Gemini joined Snake, sitting across from him and grabbed a menu. He didn’t feel too comfortable, thinking he’d have to feed Snake again - it would be too embarrassing to do that on public, especially in a place like this. Though as he looked at the menu he noticed something, “Hey, that’s European food…” Snake only snickered, much to Gemini’s annoyance, and spoke, “Well… I thought I’d be able to use fork with my left hand. Besides this place if very good with its drinks, the food stands on the second place for me.” The selection was amazing indeed as Gemini looked there. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to drag Snake home after that. He hoped the green-haired male had a sense of how much he could drink before he would collapse though. Come to think of it though, Gemini had never drunk much too, he preferred staying sober.

A waitress approached them in a small while, she asked Snake first and Gemini inspected her as the other spoke. There wasn’t really anything special about her except the fact she looked too young for someone who would work in such place. Well, maybe her glasses stood out a bit too, she could use some contact lenses. Once Snake stopped speaking the waitress nodded and looked at Gemini, “And your boyfriend…” Gemini’s face went red with god knows what, “I- _I’m not his boyfriend!”_ the girl blinked and smiled, “Husband?” She went bit redder, Gemini almost bolted out of his seat, “ **We’re not together!** He’s my… bodyguard.” This made her blush more as she realized her mistake and bowed, “Uh… I’m sorry; anyway, what would you like to order?” Even though Gemini was clearly displeased with her behavior, he ordered his food and drinks. He’d tell the staff later, probably. The waitress quickly left, leaving two men in awkward silence. Gemini looked down at his hands, too embarrassed to look at Snake. The other just stared at him, “She must be new.  I have never seen her here before.” He said, hoping that would help Gemini feel a bit easier. The white-haired male just shrugged, “Doesn’t matter. I’m not gay.” He shook his head and smiled at his companion, “Let’s just forget that happened.”

First came drinks, then food. Gemini didn’t even bother to ask what Snake had ordered or how strong it was, he’d find out later anyway. He just watched the elder drink and hoped it wasn’t something brainkicking.  Himself he slowly ate his salad, not hurrying to drink anything yet. They were too busy eating to talk and actually, any kind of talk seemed to be a bit awkward to Gemini. He didn’t even look up to see Snake when he ordered more alcohol, silently hoping he’d be able to go back… not crawl back, or slither, whatever it was called in his case.

Snake had ordered quite few drinks in a course of 30 minutes; Gemini didn’t even listen to the titles, getting surer and surer that he’d have to drag Snake back and he was surprised when he finally looked up to see him absolutely sober. At least he looked sober, much more sober than he had expected. There was a bit of hue in Snake’s eyes but in general he looked like he could drink some more before he would fall under the table. And that was something Gemini didn’t want so once the waitress approached them again he asked for the bill. The green-haired male didn’t seem to complain as he was looking around. That almost made Gemini look around, the other man clearly looked like he was searching for something, but Snake grabbed him by the hand, “Someone’s looking and it’s not Shadow. Don’t look around.” The white-haired man blinked, “Who’s Shadow?” He took the bill as the waitress brought it. He ignored her look at them holding hands as he listened, “It doesn’t matter now… I’ll tell you later. Now let’s just pay and get out of here.” Gemini briefly wondered if Snake had got drunk enough to start making up things but… he felt someone’s look himself and now when he actually started paying attention he realized it probably wasn’t Snake’s imagination. They paid and exited the restaurant as quickly as possible and Snake stopped the first taxi he saw. Gemini was a bit lost and confused but when he asked, Snake didn’t say anything. He figured out they’d talk back at home so he was silent up to the point he closed the front door behind his back.

“What was that?..” The white-haired male finally asked, looking up at Snake worriedly, he didn’t like the idea of them being watched or spied on, “I don’t think I saw any men in uniforms in the restaurant so who was that? And who’s Shadow?” Snake was silent for a while, he sighed and proceeded to walk in the living room where he sat on his couch, “You do realize that we’re not the only bunch of yakuzas in this city, don’t you? We have other groups which are friends or enemies to us. Well since we’re this famous we have more enemies…” He cleared his throat, “And that were probably some of them. Though we don’t need to worry, there’s no way they could track us up to this place and I don’t remember seeing your address anywhere on the internet when I looked the last time. It’s not widely discussed by public either since your dad lives in other part of the city.” Neither of that made Gemini feel more secure though. He wanted to voice his concerns when Snake stood up and left for the bathroom, muttering a short, “I need to take shower. ” It probably wasn’t a thing he wanted to discuss much. That left Gemini alone in the living room, feeling a bit afraid for his own life. He went to the front door to check if the door was locked… twice and closed the window, waiting for Snake to come out. He was taking pretty long for some reason. Then Gemini remembered he had no towel for the other and he certainly didn’t want Snake to use his own. The white-haired male walked to the wardrobe and pulled a green towel out, he thought that maybe it would catch Snake’s attention.

The door creaked softly as Gemini opened it, simply intending to walk in and put a towel on one of the counters, not like he could see Snake very well through the blurry and steamy glass of the shower booth, he didn’t walk in though, frozen by the sight in front of him. He didn’t need a clear view to see what Snake was doing and it made him close the door, blushing in shame. However, driven by a feeling unknown to him, he opened it just a tiny bit again to peek at Snake, who currently seemed busy pleasuring himself with his working hand… at least that was what it looked like.

Gemini felt his face burn as he watched Snake’s hips jerk up in his hand, making him swallow hard; it felt weird to witness something like this… But it was only weirder for the white-haired male to realize that he couldn’t look away because apparently he _enjoyed_ the sight. He even imagined himself there for a moment, next to Snake, but the thought quickly came to halt when the one he was spying on let out a moan that could be heard through the sound of streaming water and thrust one last time before leaning against the shower wall, body relaxing. Gemini stumbled out of his daze and quickly hanged the towel on the doorknob, closing the door, he thought he had heard Snake say his name, but he decided to pretend he imagined it, though maybe he really did after all. Without much pleasure Gemini noticed that his own body had got a bit ‘warm’ too… but that didn’t make him gay, did it? He shook his head, not wanting to even think about that though the pictures of Snake masturbating were fresh in his mind. He decided it would be for the best to avoid Snake now not to create any awkward scenes so he walked directly to his bedroom to go to sleep. He could hear Snake come out while he was preparing his bed and when everything in the living room went silent he got into his bed and closed his eyes.

He was woken up in the middle of the night by strange noises, coming from the living room. At first Gemini didn’t pay attention, thinking that it was either his imagination or remains of sleep. He was about to doze off again when he heard a small moan from the other room accompanied by hissing, then there was someone talking, which made the white-haired man sit up. The voice wasn’t Snake’s, “Quiet!… You’re going to wake him up…" The voice hissed, the other voice replied, that was Snake for sure, “Careful, you fuckface! If someone has to be quiet, it’s you… Stop yelling and do your thing, I ain’t got the whole night!" Come to think of it they both were loud enough to wake Gemini up. He listened for s bit more, his face turning grinner as he heard few more quiet moans which seemed to belong to Snake come from the living room, just what the hell were they doing?! Seemed like Snake was proving his ‘asexuality’ for the second time today. After another, louder moan the white-haired male bolted out of the bedroom to stop whatever was happening, first of all, he couldn’t allow strangers in his house, at least that’s what he hoped his growing rage originated from. Though he knew it was not only because of that. It was because apparently there was not only a stranger but a stranger doing something that could put Gemini’s house on a level of a brothel. That was truly humiliating.

“Just what the fuck is going on here?!” He stopped on his tracks as soon as he entered the living room and turned the lights on. That was not what he expected to see, not at all. Snake wasn’t alone; there was a stranger next to him on the sofa. The bandage which Gemini and Snake used to hide the wound and keep the blood from flowing, as well as few other things, lay on the coffee table next to them. He seemed to be checking Snake’s wounds and the broken bone, however he wasn’t too careful as the green-haired male whined again. Gemini gulped, feeling all his rage vanish somewhere. He still made an angry expression when two pairs of eyes stared at him. Snake wasn’t alone and it was still a reason for the other to steam up and give him an argument. “Snake, who the hell is that?! Why didn’t you tell me you’d be bringing someone here?” He glared at the other. Just as Snake was going to reply the stranger poked into the wound, making him let out a high-pitched groan that effectively silenced him.

“I’m Shadow. I’m a part of the family, it’s not hard to guess.” The stranger said as he grabbed a clean bandage he was carrying around with him and started putting it on Snake’s arm. Snake himself didn’t say anything aside from cursing quietly in pain, which went ignored by Shadow.  So… That was Shadow Snake had been talking about earlier.

He was tall and wore a long dark-blue coat and black pants. Underneath the coat seemed to be a black netted shirt. Shadow kept his right eye closed, making Gemini guess that maybe it was blind or there was something about his eye he didn’t want anyone to see. The stranger stood up once done and approached the white-haired male, “Sorry for the sudden intrusion…” He seemed to be polite at least, much unlike Snake normally was, “I will be checking on boss from time to time. You’re not too good in medicine from what I saw here.” He chuckled, making Gemini want to slap him. It was almost mocking, “…Why won’t you just take him home or something..?” The youngest man asked. Shadow looked like he was over 26, that’s for sure, which made Gemini the youngest in the bunch.

Snake finally showed a sign of existing as he started talking, “No… We can’t do that.” He gave Gemini a serious stare, “You know perfectly that we have enemies and the family can’t watch over me all the time. If I won’t have a place to hide, they would find time and kill me and someone else from the family if they would happen to be near. So I need to stay hidden somewhere.”

“That makes you sound like you’re just using me.” Gemini narrowed his eyes. Technically he knew that Snake used him, but he had always thought there was something… more to that. Snake only nodded, “I am. I need a shelter, I thought you knew that. Don’t worry though; I’ll make sure to pay you enough for help after everything is done and you’ll never see me again like nothing ever happened.”

There was awkward silence between the three for some moments until Gemini grabbed Shadow by the wrist and walked to open the front door. “Out,” He pushed him out despite Shadow trying to say something. He was sure the other had got done with Snake’s arm and there was no reason for him to stay. After locking the door he walked back into the living room and gave Snake a glare, “We’ll talk about everything in the morning. I think we have to decide what you can and can’t do while you’re here. Also I don’t need any payment. I have enough money without yours.” He made a pause, “Good night.”

The white-haired male turned the light off and walked to his bedroom, feeling bitter. He listened for a while but there was no more noise from the living room up to the point when he fell asleep, convincing himself that he was neither jealous nor heartbroken.


End file.
